


Stuck Like Glue

by FandomShipper101



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipper101/pseuds/FandomShipper101
Summary: Damon and Elena have been together for a while now and they are both Vampires. Damon has huge surprise for Elena.*Sex tag is for later chapters😉**Later Chapters might be rated Mature or even Explicit*





	1. Stuck like Glue

Damon made his way down to his destination, an engagement ring shop. He was gonna ask his beautiful girlfriend of several years to marry him. He had drawn up exactly what he wanted her ring to look like and he didn’t care how much it would cost. The ring was stunning. The band was gold and the diamond was in the shape of a heart with a bunch of smaller diamonds surrounding it. He knew Elena would love it.  
A few days later the ring was ready and Damon went to go and get it.

When he arrived back to the Boarding House everyone who he called was already there.

“All right everyone so here’s how it’s gonna go and god help me if anyone messes this up I swear I will not hesitate to snap a neck” Damon said.

“Oh geez, happy I could be here to help. This is going to be so much fun” Caroline said sarcastically. 

“Anyways as you know I am gonna ask my incredible gorgeous girlfriend to marry me and when I do I need it to go perfect. So that’s where you two come in” he said gesturing towards Bonnie and Caroline.

“Are you even sure she’s even gonna say yes?” Bonnie asked

“Ha ha ha , now is not the time for jokes Bonnie , of course she’s gonna say yes we’re soulmates...anyways you two are gonna keep Elena busy while I’ll be here working out all of the small details. But make sure you do not go past her old house, as it has been rebuilt to it’s former glory and that is where I will propose to her. Do you got it ?

“Yes fine whatever we got it” Caroline said.

“Umm if you don’t mind my asking why the hell am I here?” Stefan asked. 

“Oh, because you’re gonna have to stay somewhere else tonight baby bro” Damon said smirking.

“What ? Why ?” Stefan asked confused. 

“Do you really want me to go into all the dirty details?” Damon asked.

“Nope, Nope I’m good.”

“Okay then, you all need to scram before Elena gets back and suspects that something is going on.”

They nodded and all got up and left.

Elena arrived not 10 minutes later.

“How is my beautiful girlfriend doing?” asked Damon.

“Better now that I’m with you” she said smiling wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. She pulled away frustrated when she felt her phone buzz.

“It’s Caroline, she wants me to go to the spa with her and Bonnie , I’m gonna tell her I can’t.”

“What, what no you should go and relax for a while.”

“Are you tired of me already Salvatore ?” She asked.

“No of course not, I love you but I’m just saying it might be nice for you to go and relax with your friends. I mean I am taking you out to dinner tonight.”

“You are ?” She asked suspiciously “What for ?”

“I don’t need an excuse to take my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend out on a date.”

“Hmm okay I’ll go, what time do you need me to be back ?”

“Before seven.”

“Okay”, she said kissing him once more before she made her way upstairs to get changed.

“See you later”, she said kissing him again before getting into Caroline’s car.

As soon as the pulled out of the driveway Damon made sure they were far enough away so he could go to Elena’s rebuilt house. He walked into the house and everything was exactly the way it was before it burnt down. Every detail he could remember was there down to the tile. He knew Elena would love it. He took the ring out of his pocket to examine it , to make sure it was perfect and it was , this would surely be a day Elena would never forget. He made his way up to Elena’s rebuilt room and walked to the space where he first told Elena he loved her. This would be where he proposed to her. No more than an hour and a half later he received a text from Caroline.

“We’re on our way back, so you better be ready.” 

He drove back to the Boarding House making sure he would get here before the girls. He vamp sped his way up to their bedroom and quickly changed into what he was going to be wearing out tonight. He then pulled out a bag from the closet and pulled out a dress that he had bought for Elena, along with shoes that matched the dress. The dress was blue, similar to the one she wore the first time they danced together, but a bit more upscale. It had a slit up one side and was a bit tighter but he was sure Elena would love it. He smiled as he heard the door open and Elena’s voice call for him.

“In here” he called as Elena made her way up the stairs.  
“You look very handsome”, she said kissing his cheek.  
“What is that ?” She asked.  
“Oh this ? I thought you might likes to wear it tonight to dinner.”  
She kissed him, “I love it, but I should start to get ready“, she said walking to the bathroom.  
“How was the spa ?” He asked through the door.  
“Amazing really relaxing”, she said.  
“That’s good.”  
She emerged from the bathroom about 30 minutes later with her hair and makeup done.  
“Woah”, Damon said.  
“What ?” she asked, looking down as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
“I didn’t think it was possible for you to get more beautiful, but you did.”  
She kissed him and smiled.  
“Ready to go ?” He asked as he held out his arm for her.  
“Definitely”, she said smiling.  
When they made their way outside. He opened up Elena’s door and started to drive to the restaurant.

“This is such a nice place” Elena said smiling.  
“Only the best for my girl” he said kissing her cheek.  
They finished their meal and started to drive back when Elena noticed they weren’t heading towards the Boarding House.  
“Where are we going ?” She asked.  
“It’s a surprise, reach into the glove department and pull what you find in there out.”  
Elena did just that “A blindfold? Damon what are we gonna do with this , we’re in you car not at home in your bed.”  
“Shhh just put it on if you don’t wanna ruin the surprise.”  
“Hmm okay.”  
When he pulled up to the Gilbert’s house he walked over to Elena’s side of the door and opened it. He took her hand and lead her to the front of her house.  
He got behind her.  
“Okay take off your blindfold” he whispered in her ear.  
She took it off and gasped  
“Damon is this m..”  
He cut her off.  
“Your house yes.”  
“Damon how ?” She asked, turning around to face him.  
“It’s amazing what compulsion and money will get you in such a short amount of time” he said smiling.  
“Oh my god Damon, I love it thank you so so so so much” she wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him.  
“Do you wanna take a look inside ?” He asked.  
“Of course” she said smiling.  
When they walked inside she gasped.  
“Everything is perfect Damon.”  
“Do you wanna go see you room ?”  
“Yes.”  
They made their way up the stairs and Elena was shocked again.  
“Every single detail is perfect , even my curtains are the exact ones. I love it so much Damon almost as much as I love you” she said kissing him again. She turned away to check out the rest of her room.  
“I’m so happy you’re happy Elena , because you make me so so so happy Elena , happier then I ever thought possible. What can I say I’m stuck like glue .I love you so much and” he paused to get down on his knee , to pull out the ring and to get Elena to turn around.  
“And wh...?” Elena asked turning around but pausing as soon as she seen him on his knee.  
“And I wanna spend all of eternity with you, I want you to make me even more happy and become Elena Salvatore”  
“Oh my god Damon” she said almost crying.  
“Is that a yes?” He asked kinda of nervously.  
“Yes yes a million times yes” she said.  
He got up and put the ring on finger and kissed her.  
“This is the happiest day of my life”  
she said smiling.  
“Mine too.”


	2. Hungry

The kiss was very passionate as all their kisses were. They both pulled away for a moment and smiled at each other .

“I have to tell Caroline and Bonnie that you just proposed to me and made me the happiest girl on the planet” 

“Yea you could but they already know. Who do you think told them to take you out and keep you busy today?” He asked raising his eyebrow 

“You did? Damon how much work did you put into this?” 

“A lot , but you’re worth all of it” he said smiling “you ready to head back to the Boarding House “ he asked 

“Why can’t we stay here?”

“We could but this is exactly like you’re old bed and I don’t think it’ll be able to...endure our activities” he said winking 

“Oh yea no of course we should definitely head back to the Boarding House if that’s the case then”

They ran out of the house hand in hand and got into Damon’s car. He drove very fast back to their house as the desire was very intense. As soon as they got out of the car they began to kiss again. Damon pushed Elena up against the side of the car kissing her his hands traveled to her hips as they have a million times and her hands slid into his hair as they have a million times. He rolled his hips onto hers pressing his still fully clothed erection onto her still fully clothed pussy, this action caused Elena to moan.

“Let’s...go...inside” Elena managed to say in between kisses

They both vamp speed inside and up to Damon’s (their) bedroom and instantly took off there clothes they were all over the room and standing naked in front of each other but this was nothing new. 

Damon pushed Elena onto the bed and crawled on top of her and started to kiss her again . Toughs sliding into each other’s mouths teeth butting each other’s lips. They were to hungry for each other . Hungry for only the love that they could provide for one and other, before Elena , Damon was with many woman and none of them made him feel the way Elena did and the same went for her . Elena may have only ever been with Stefan but Stefan couldn’t make her feel the way Damon did. Nobody could.

Damon pushed into her slowly making sure not to take his eyes off of her as he began to slowly rock against her.

“Damon, faster go faster and harder we can do slow later I want you to fuck me hard”

“As you wish” he said smiling and kissing her on the lips . He slid further into her and started to go faster.

“Ah ... fuck ... yes Damon yes don’t stop” Elena moaned out 

He moved faster and faster and Elena’s hips began to match the paste as which he was going . He took one of his hands and began to massage her nub. They were still kissing when Elena pulled away”

“I’m gonna come” she panted   
“Me too” he said 

And then with one final thrust they both fell apart together . He feel on top her and laid there for a moment while they both caught their breath. He then pulled out of her and pulled her close wrapping his arm around her waist bringing in her in close. He pulled up the blanket and wrapped it around them. He kissed her onto of her head.

“I love you so much future Mrs.Salvatore”  
“And I love you so much future husband”

And they both drifted off to sleep smiling and happy.


End file.
